Love?
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Its Valentine's Day, and Sakura wants more than anything to spend her day with Sasuke. What happens between the two? My summaries are terrible. So read and review please! Its my first SasukexSakura fanfic!


Disclaimer/Others note: I don't own Naruto… Anyways getting straight to the point, I made a very bad SasukexSakura, so I am going to make a new one, and here it is! Well, I am going to make soon enough ItachixSakura my specialty. I am just trying to get some break from my writers block on my story A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings. So here it goes

'_Thoughts Sakura'_

'**Inner Sakura' **

Love? 

Sakura sat alone in her apartment staring out the window with her body slightly turned to face the window, watching the snow fall. It was gentle and soft. The silence that filled her apartment didn't seem to bother the kunoichi. Thoughts of Valentine's Day had filled her mind, but were all bad memories of when she was a child. Now that she was a teenager and is currently in high school. She realized that running and trying to get a hold of Sasuke was pointless. Ino was still trying, but Sakura new that Ino could keep dreaming about Sasuke becoming hers.

'_Valentine's Day.'_ Sakura thought gloomily.

'**What kind of attitude is that?!' **

'_It's the type of attitude I always have! Now you have a problem with it??' _

'**No, but we still have a chance!' **Inner Sakura had a pose of complete confidence on her face.

'_I highly doubt it. We hardly ever see Sasuke, anyways.' _

'**There is no reason to give up!' **

'_I guess so... No, your right! We will succeed!' _

Sakura shifted herself so she was holding her knees up against her chest as she continued to watch the snow fall. It seemed the snow was beginning to fall more and more. It seemed as if all of Konoha was going to get buried in the white soft snow. Sakura longed to be a child, running outside to taste the snow. Sakura's soft green emerald eyes were looking outside worried of what was to come of Valentine's Day. It was tomorrow. Sakura knew that she shouldn't worry about it too much. They were selling roses at school. It was for a fund raiser for the spring fling. Sakura soon realized that it was getting late. Not wanting to get to school late, she went to bed early and waited for sleep to take over.

**TIME BREAKER MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **

Sakura woke up at six in the morning with confidence running through her veins. She was ready for anything that could happen. She finally realized that Sasuke actually acknowledged her more than when he saw Ino. Sasuke and Sakura had known each other since they were children, and had been friends once, but after the Uchiha slaughter he grew colder and stopped paying attention to Sakura. Sakura still, even now, has grown to love him despite his coldness. She still wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Sasuke, and she would think of a plan. Sakura arrived at school, and had some time before the bell rang to get to homeroom.

'_Great, I don't have enough time to talk to my friends.' _

'**Pft! It's your entire fault because you can't seem to hear THE ALARM CLOCK!' **

'_You know I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU!!!' _

Sakura was having an argument with herself, wasn't paying attention to were she was going, and tripped on the stairs she had been heading up. The crowd that had been heading that same way was snickering. No one offered to help Sakura up and no one asked to see if she was okay.

'_This is your fault!!!!' _

'**Oh well. YOU SHOULDVE PAYED ATTENTION!' **

'_Whatever. JUST SHUT UP!' _

Sakura was getting off of the floor; she turned and saw Sasuke staring down at her. Sakura quickly composed herself and rushed up the rest of the stairs to homeroom. Flowers were being distributed during homeroom. Sakura walked to her desk in a daze and then saw a rose sitting on her desk. Sakura looked so surprised; Sasuke had come into her homeroom at that very moment.

'_What's he doing here???' _

'**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW???' **

'_UGH! It wasn't meant like that!!!' _

Sasuke's fan girls squealed as they all yelled at him to sit next to them. Instead, he sat next to Sakura. Girls glared at Sakura. She felt their gazes burning into her back. Sakura was getting annoyed at all this, but kept quiet.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke turned his head, and stared at Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura." Sasuke said. All girls turned and stared at them, and it made Sakura want to hurt every single one of them.

'**UGH!! THOSE GIRLS BETTER BACK OFF NOW, BEFORE I GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO STARE AT CHAAAAA!' **

The bell rang before Sakura could talk to Sasuke some more.

'_Stupid bell.' _

Sakura's first class was English.

"Today, we will be talking about poetry and we will be making poems for the rest of the week. In honor of Valentine's Day, you will all be required to write a poem and read it out loud." The teacher said, her face was all cheerful and full of excitement. Sakura wondered were she could get all this energy. Sakura sighed, at the corner of her eye she could have sworn that she saw Sasuke staring at her.

'_That's not right…' _

'**Hm?'** Of course Inner Sakura wasn't paying attention.

'_Ugh! Sasuke was just staring at us!!!' _

'**No, that's not true.' **

'_It has to have been.' _

The room filled with the noise of students whining and complaining, Sakura and Sasuke sat in complete silence, waiting for the rest of the class to be quiet. The noise soon died down, and Sakura already had ideas for a poem. The day seemed to go by quickly. She soon got ready to leave school and was at her locker when Hinata walked up to her.

"Hi, Sakura." Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Sakura said as she returned the smile.

"Sakura, what are you going to do for Valentine's Day?" Hinata asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I was going to ask and see if Sasuke wanted to hang out, but he would turn me down." Sakura said gloomily.

"I think you should still give it a try." Hinata said with another soft smile.

"Hm. I guess I could," Sakura said, "Oh, Hinata? I almost forgot to tell you that I got a rose this morning!"

"Really?" Hinata said.

"Hai, but I don't know who it was from…" Sakura said with a small look of puzzlement on her face.

"I guess you must have a secret admirer. Sakura, I have to get going." Hinata said, with a look of sadness. Sakura looked at her best friend, a small sad smile was on Sakura's face.

"Alright, talk to you later." Sakura said as Hinata walked off. The halls had calmed down. Sakura sighed.

"Hi, Sakura." Hinata said. She had a small quiet smile, and her light purple eyes were soft and caring. The other Hinata had a more sad, look to her.

'**I AM CONFUESED!!!!!'** Inner Sakura thought.

"Hinata, didn't you say that you had to go??" Sakura asked her, Hinata looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? I just came out from art class." Hinata said, her face looked even more confused.

'**WHAT THE HECK????' **

'Someone used a transformation jutsu…'

'**UGH! I AM GOING T-'** Inner Sakura never finished her sentence. Sakura left Hinata without a word and ran down the hall. The fake couldn't have gotten very far and caught the user of the transformation jutsu around the corner.

"STOP!" yelled Sakura at the fake Hianta. The halls of the school were empty. The fake stopped in her tracks, and turned with a small smirk on her face.

'That's definitely not Hinata.' The smirk grew into an evil smile, the fake turned and de- transformed. One of the popular girls named Ali turned around to meet Sakura's glare. Ali was one of the worst girls in the school, and the biggest fan girl of Sasuke.

"Aw. Sakura wants to be with Sasuke?" Ali said with a defiant evil glare.

"I have a better chance than you do Ali. And you know it!!!! You have no idea who Sasuke is and you never WILL!" Sakura yelled at her. Sakura hated Ali.

"Oh Sakura, keep telling yourself that. You aren't as pretty as I am and you never will be. All the guys drop dead for me." Ali said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter about looks, it matters about the personality of that person." Sakura said, her eyes brimmed with tears. Sakura wasn't the type of person to get all sad over the fact of something small. Sasuke was coming around the corner of the hall, he saw a sad looking Sakura. Ali changed her expression, to someone sweet and caring. Sakura went passed them, and headed straight for the door. She never wanted to see something like that. It was such a horrible Valentine's Day, the rose that had been in her hand she had dropped. When Sakura had left, Sasuke glared at Ali. It was cold and hard. Ali felt the daggers of his gaze. Ali turned and left the scene without a word. Sasuke gently picked up the red rose that had been thrown on the floor, and stared at it. Sasuke questioned how he truly felt about Sakura.

All day the only person he could think of was Sakura, her expression when she saw the rose that was on her desk, and the smile she always gave him despite his coldness. She cared about him, but not in the annoying way that the fan girls did. Sakura always gave him a smile all the time, no matter how she was feeling. Sakura had been his childhood friend. Sakura never liked him for his looks. She wasn't the type of person. Sasuke gripped the rose and kept thinking about the kunoichi. Sasuke realized that he loved Sakura. She wasn't like all the girls that he knew, and she was special in the sense that she was sweet and caring. Sakura thought of others before herself. Sasuke ran down the hall, and to the front of the school. Sakura wasn't there, but he had an idea of were she might be.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Time change **

Sakura sat alone at the swing at the park were she used to go all the time when she was a child, staring up at the cloudy sky. In all of the rush she left her coat at the school. It was getting colder out, and it soon began to snow. Sakura sat unmoving from the swing as she watched the snow fall. This time she was outside instead of the comfort of her apartment.

'_Why? Why do I let these things get to me? I know that I mean something to Sasuke. I know I am important, but why?'_ Sakura started to cry silently. She hadn't been paying attention because Sasuke arrived and was standing behind her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned and blushed a little when he met her gaze.

"Sasuke? What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked. Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's dark, cold ones. A small smirk played on Sasuke's lips. He silently took off his coat and placed it over Sakura's shoulders.

"Come on, its cold out. You don't want to get sick, do you?" Sasuke said, his voice held a small bit of concern to it. Sakura smiled a little and walked towards Sasuke. When Sakura was close enough, Sasuke pushed a strand of hair out of Sakura's eyes.

'**THIS IS A TRAP!!!**' Inner Sakura yelled.

'_No, it isn't. This really is Sasuke. It feels right, and he is acting like himself.' _

Inner Sakura wasn't willing to believe it, but Sakura did. Sasuke cupped her cheek, and leaned close to her and gave her a kiss. It took Sakura a second to realize what was going on, but she finally realized it, just as Sasuke broke the kiss. Sakura was blushing now, her face was a little red. Sakura leaned in for another kiss, and Sasuke kissed her again. The kiss was longer and it was full. Sasuke broke the kiss, Sakura was completely speechless.

"Here Sakura." Sasuke said, as he held the rose out in a childish way. Sakura gladly took the rose and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke leaned in again, and gave Sakura another kiss. Sasuke continued to deepen the kiss his hand placed on Sakura's lower back. The snow was still falling and finally Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I think that we should get going." Sasuke said. Sakura was in a trance, but she snapped out of it.

"Yea." Sakura said, giving Sakura soft kiss on the cheek, and then grabbed her hand. They both walked home together.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! END!!! **

A/N: Personally I think this one is better than Wishes I deleted. I hope the people who favorite that one can forgive me. It was doing poorly, so I had to get rid of it. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I hope that you can all look out for the next stories I write. Also, thanks for taking the time to read this, it might not have been that great, but oh well. Oh, hit the review button, I like this pairing and want to get better at writing it, so any criticism is welcome. NO FLAMES!!!!!! Say it in a nice way please!

-Shikana-chan


End file.
